


Snapshot

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, M/M, Temp Wedding Planner/Helper!Kise, Wedding Photographer!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: He should’ve brought in a photographer he’s worked with before, but his sister had insisted that this guy was the very best and definitely worth all the moneyandthe six-month waitand‘Oh, we’ve met a few times to discuss the pre-wedding photos and he’s a very famous photographer who knows what he’s doing so he’ll just show up and do his thing—stop it, Ryouta, don’t you dare get in his way or I’ll sell your embarrassing baby pictures to the press’.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [kaikazecchi](https://kaikazecchi.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!

“Help me move that piece away from the window, would you? I’ll need access to it.”

He watches the man study the decorative ribbon holding the curtains close before undoing it and scrunching it up into a ball. Crumpling it up, he tosses it away without looking—right into his face.

“Ow! Hey, watch where you’re throwing things! And also, what are you doing!?”

The man turns around and blinks. “Oh, you must be the famous modelling brother helping out with the preparation and planning. Sorry about that, I’m Aomine Daiki, the photographer. I’m just trying to get everything right for the reception.”

Kise glares. “So was I with the decorations before you started throwing things around!”

Looking at the curtains again, Aomine rubs the back of his neck absent-mindedly. At least he has half a mind to look a little guilty. “Hate to break it to you but that would’ve ruined the venue’s lighting.”

Furrowing his brows, he scans the room. “What are you talking about?”

The photographer looks down at his watch and nods towards the wedding altar. “The event will happen around this time, right? Go over there and I’ll show you.”

Grumbling, Kise does as he’s told and trudges up to the altar. He should’ve brought in a photographer he’s worked with before, but his sister had insisted that this guy was the very best and definitely worth all the money _and_ the six-month wait _and_ ‘Oh, we’ve met a few times to discuss the pre-wedding photos and he’s a very famous photographer who knows what he’s doing so he’ll just show up and do his thing—stop it, Ryouta, don’t you dare get in his way or I’ll sell your embarrassing baby pictures to the press’.

Turning around and crossing his arms, he frowns. “Alright, now what?”

Aomine glances over at him and continues to meticulously fiddle with the curtains. When he’s finally satisfied, he pulls out his camera and begins snapping photos. “Stay there and stand still so I can make you look good for once.”

“Hey! What are you trying to say?” he barks back, affronted.

Laughing, Aomine shakes his head. “It was a joke. You’re very tall and handsome, Mr. Model, so stop moving around already. And don’t worry, I signed your agency’s waiver agreeing not to sell any of these photos for personal gain and whatnot.”

Kise stills, reddened cheeks still puffed out in a pout. “Who does he think he is, making fun of me like that?”

“Hey, that’s good. Get that gorgeous face over here and take a look.”

He lets out a huff and jogs back over. Peering over the photographer’s shoulder, he sees himself spotlighted by the sunlight. There’s a faint glow that draws his eyes towards the center of the photo, creating a sense of serenity and divinity that he hadn’t expected.

“You may be used to working with crews and artificial lighting but I’m good at getting natural lighting to work,” Aomine tells him with a proud grind. “Looks pretty good, huh? This was just you sulking; imagine what your sister will look like tomorrow.”

Words fail him for a moment. “These…look amazing. It’s like you’ve transformed everything completely.”

The photographer smiles. “Oh? I didn’t think you’d agree so easily. Now, I know you spent a lot of time decorating this place, so could you help me move a couple things around so we can get things to work for the both of us?”

Kise perks up. “You can count on me, Aominecchi!”

“Huh? Aomine…cchi?”

\--

The sun is out and the venue has come to life with people bustling about and socializing, waiting for the reception to begin. Tucked to the side, Aomine stands there with his camera, taking candid shots of the guests. He already spent the day following his client around and finally has time to focus on the family and friends.

At the center of the room, to no one’s surprise, is Kise; smiling and greeting all the new guests, thanking them for coming to his sister’s wedding.

 _Click_.

Even from afar, he can sense the charisma the other’s exuding.

Well, he _is_ a sought-after model for a reason.

 _Click_.

And there’s a reason he was voted ‘Most Desirable Man’.

_Click._

Raising his camera up, he takes a shot and then another.

Kise looks up and catches his gaze and beams.

 _Click_.

“Aominecchi! Taking lots of photos? I hope you got a couple of good ones of the ceremony!” Kise asks, approaching him with all the enthusiasm of a dog with a bone.

_Click._

“Hundreds,” he answers, looking up. In fact, he has a particularly good close-up of Kise bawling his eyes out. If it wasn’t for that waiver he signed, he’s pretty sure he could’ve made a pretty penny off of that one.

Grinning, Kise nods. “Good! Because I’ll want to see all of them!”

He blinks, momentarily dazzled by the brightness of the other’s smile. But before he can answer, a hush falls over the room as the doors open, revealing the bride and groom. Attention returning to his job, he swaps out his lens for another and continues taking photos.

\--

“How much longer until you get the photos back? It’s feels like it’s been _forever_!” Kise whines, draping his arms over his sister’s shoulders from behind the couch.

She reaches up and ruffles his hair with more force than needed. “He said another week. Why are _you_ so excited? It wasn’t even your wedding! Besides, weren’t you against me hiring him in the first place?”

Kise sulks. “I know, but I changed my mind, okay? I really like his photos! I even went out and bought a signed collection album he published.”

His sister arches a brow. “What about that exhibition he’s doing next month? Why don’t you go to that?”

“Don’t remind me,” he sighs. “I tried getting tickets but they’re all sold out! I’ve asked _everyone_.”

“Wow, you’re in deep,” she says unsympathetically. He appreciates that. Nothing like an unimpressed sibling to stay grounded. Pouting, he puts all his weight into leaning against her until she takes the hint. “Alright, alright! Get off already! I’ll ask him for tickets when I go pick up the photos! Get off of me or I’m telling mom!”

Despite being smacked in the face with a cushion, Kise still decides to count it as a win.

\--

In his workshop, Aomine scrolls through the photos from the event with a critical eye. The client only ordered 200 photos so he has to go through and find the best ones and do touch ups where necessary. After that, he has to go through and pick out photos for that stupid exhibition Momoi talked him into doing.

Sighing, he scrolls through and drops more files into a separate folder to revisit later and pauses. Eyes narrowing, he opens the folder and scrolls through them to double check.

Yep, it’s as he suspected.

“Ah, shit.”

\--

Kise is bouncing on his heels in anticipation when his sister appears from the train station. Jogging over, he pulls off his sunglasses and grins. “Did you get them? Please tell me you got them.”

His sister makes a horrible face at him. “I can’t believe you won the ‘most desirable man’ category.”

Having put up with this for so many years, he just takes it as her way of showing affection. “I love you too—so did you get them?”

She rolls her eyes and mutters to herself, “People find my horrible little brother attractive. Unbelievable.” Digging through her purse, she pulls out a USB stick and hands it over. “Yeah, here you go. Oh wait, there was one more thing.” She takes out an envelope and hands it over. “He wanted you to have this too. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a honeymoon to attend.”

He grins and gives her a kiss on the cheek, a habit they never dropped from their childhood. “Thanks. Have a safe trip! I promise I won’t text you.”

 “You better not or you’ll regret it,” she grumbles, kissing his cheek.

The second his sister leaves, Kise rushes back to his apartment and shoves the drive into his laptop. The photos are even more breathtaking than he imagined, with light cascading in through the windows and lighting up the room. Saving a copy to his desktop, he makes plans to have them printed later that week—if he can’t attend the exhibition, he’ll at least have this.

At that thought, he perks up, remembering the envelope in his jacket pocket. Fishing it out, he opens it to find another USB drive inside. Curious, he opens it up and finds more photos, nearly as many as the wedding album. Smiling and throwing the thought of savouring the moment out the window, he scrolls through them only to find that they’re all of…him.

Feeling more and more flustered at the thought of the photographer paying special attention to him, Kise continues flipping through the photos until he gets to the end where he finds a selfie of Aomine holding a ticket to his sold out ‘Of Love’ exhibition with a note saying:

_Want to be my +1? Call me._

_XXXX-XXXX_

**Author's Note:**

> After they start dating, Aomine changes his phone's wallpaper to a photo of Kise crying because he was very pleased with lighting in that shot.


End file.
